


The Floor is Lava!

by Elda97



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elda97/pseuds/Elda97
Summary: Years after the graduate, Blake and Yang are living together with their (OC) daughter, Lila.





	The Floor is Lava!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading the correct one! To those who read the other one, I apologize. Someone brought it up and this is the actual story to the title haha. If you read the other one, the title will now match the story, Anyway, enjoy!

Blake is in the bedroom when all of a sudden, she hears a lot of commotion on the lower level of the house. It's been about 8 years since she and Yang have moved in together after they graduated Beacon. She smils, wondering what disaster her girlfriend was getting into this time. Her cat ears picked up a mixture of laughter and scared cries. Curiosity finally killed the cat, (pun intended), and decides to go check.

As she gets to the bottom of the stairs, she sees Yang and their 5-year-old daughter, Lila, balancing on two separate armrests of their sofas. Lila is in Yang's arms having the time of her life. With a smile, Blake asks, "What are you two up to?" Yang and Lila look at each other, smile, and then frantically cry, "The floors are lava!" Immediately, Lila jumps at Blake who is in the _'safe zone.'_ Blake catches her and descends the final steps onto the floor.

"Not without me!" Yang yells as she jumps after her and knocks them all to the ground, laughing hysterically. Blake kisses the top of Lila's head before locking amber eyes with violet. "I love you, my savior," Yang whispers. Blake kisses her gently, "I love you, too. Both of you. My little perfect family."

Lila hugs them both as tight as she can, tells them she loves them and goes into the library room, courtesy of Blake. Yang and Blake are still on the floor, not wanting to move at all. Yang stares at Blake lovingly, smiling while doing so.

"What are you staring at?" Blake asks.

Yang smiles wider. "Nothing in particular, really. Just at you and thinking how I got so lucky to have you and Lila in my life."

"Well, it's not like we weren't partners for 4 years back in Beacon."

"True. But that doesn't mean that we should have grown this close. To love each other as more than a partner, teammate, and friend. Yet here we are, living together as a family, with a daughter. And I could not ask for anything more."

Blake smiles just as wide as Yang and pulls her in for a long and deep kiss. Yang's hands went around her waist and pulls her closer as Blake's hands get tangled in the blonde mane. As they part, Yang sits up a bit straighter. Blake does the same thing, wondering what the love of her life is doing.

Just as Blake is about to ask Yang if anything is wrong, the golden beauty pulls out a little white box from her jacket pocket and opens it. A simple diamond ring sat there, sparkling at Blake.

"Yang, I… What?" Blake is too stunned for words.

Yang smiles sheepishly before getting onto one knee, "I know I should have done this a long time ago. Before we moved in together, before we found Lila and adopted her. But I never found the reason to do so. Our lives seemed to be heading in the right direction and I… I found it pointless to even ask. But after thinking about it, I think that we should officially be a family because I love you more than I could ever imagine and I love how my life turned out. So, Blake Belladonna, will you do me the honors of being my wife?"

The black-haired beauty stays in her position, absolutely stunned at how this wonderful brawler with the biggest heart just asks her to be her wife. With her rough childhood, she never expected anything like this, yet the moment is happening right now. She shakes her head to focus and jumps onto Yang, forcing them both back on the floor and kissing her with such a passion they forget where they are.

Yang and Blake smile at each other as Yang slides the ring onto her finger. "I have one more question for you." Blake nods. "What should we name our dog?" Blake lightly punched Yang in the arm as the other girl laughs at the joke. That would never end and neither girl cared for it.

"Okay but seriously, whose last name are we going to take?" Yang asks the original question.

Blake put a finger to her chin, thinking deeply about the answer. Her eyes lit up. "How about both?"

"Huh?"

"What if we become the Belladonna-Xiao Long family? Or the Xiao Long-Belladonna family? This way we don't choose. Although since it was you who proposed to me, I suppose Xiao Long-Belladonna it is."

Yang silences her with a kiss and whispers in her ear, "I much prefer Belladonna-Xiao Long." Blake blushes and decides to go with her fiancé's choice. After all, they would be a family no matter what.

Later that night, the girls tell Lila that they would all officially be a family and a wedding would be happening soon. She is so excited she couldn't sleep, knowing her moms would live happily ever after, just like in the books. Her life was becoming a fairy tale and she couldn't wait to see what was to come.


End file.
